mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pray To The Winds
Histoire La guerre sur la Terre est entre l'UNI (majoritairement chrétiens) et l'IGC (majoritairement musulmans). Même si vous vous battez pour l'UNI, vous ne croyez en aucune religion. Les deux parties pourraient aussi bien prier le vent (qui voudrait signifier le retour au calme et l'arrêt de la guerre et de la destruction). La nature peut se renouveler sans cesse. Détails Que la Terre contemple Que le monde prie les vents Irréfutable et sans limites La nature est infini Le Soldat de la Terre délaisse le monde. Il voit bien que les gens ont détourné la croyance dans des systèmes mourant, tels que le gouvernement, la religion, la société et la civilisation. Le chaos et l'instabilité du gouvernement et de la civilisation les a seulement conduit à la destruction. Les forces de la nature sont et seront toujours plus puissant que l'homme. L'entropie a survécu à chaque civilisation. Que la Terre contemple Que le monde prie les vents Irréfutable et sans limites La nature est infini L'humanité est obsolète Ma seule vie Ce dernier souffle dévoile l'intemporel Le Soldat de la Terre reconnaît les défauts de l'humanité et de la civilisation. Toute construction sociale est remplie d'erreur et d'incompatibilité dues à l'ignorance, la dissension et à l'incompétence humaine. Ces défauts et l'échelle cosmique de l'humanité confirme leur obsolescence. Le raisonnement de la nature humaine et de la civilisation est un message éternel qui dure plus longtemps que l'humanité en elle-même. Paroles Respirez l'air d'un monde déchu Et déchirez le ciel d'une tempête doréPeut faire référence au objets de culte qui sont souvent doré ou couvert d'or. Déstabilisez ce monde d'esclaves Et démolissez leurs dieux déchus Que le drapeau au croissant Soit souillé par le sang humain Agenouillez-vous devant le mythe de l'humanité Embrassez l’hermétique Éonhttps://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89on_(ontologie) Libérez les rats Pour infester les rues D'une nation libre Que la Terre contemple, Que le monde prie les vents Irréfutable et sans limites La nature est infinie Libérez les rats Pour infester les rues D'une nation libre Respirez l'air d'un monde déchu Et déchirez le ciel d'une tempête dorée Déstabiliser ce monde d'esclaves Et déchirer leurs méprisable dieux Que la Terre contemple Que le monde prie les vents Irréfutable et sans limites La nature est infinie Respirez l'air d'un monde moderne Et augmentez cette chair en une forme dorée Tâchez de rouge la terre sacrée De ceux qui s'agenouillent vers les cieux Que la croixhttps://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crucifix brûlante Soit teinte de sang humain Agenouillez-vous devant le mythe de l'humanité Embrassez l'hermétique Éon Que la Terre contemple, Que le monde prie les vents Irréfutable et sans limites La nature est infini Absolue et définie Est l'obsolescence humaine Ma seule vie Ce dernier souffle porte l'intemporel Paroles Originales Breathe the air of a fallen world And tear the sky with a golden storm Destabilize this world of slaves And debase their fallen gods Let the crescent flag Be stained in human blood Kneel before the myth of mankind Embrace the Esoterical Eon Unleash the rats To plague the streets Of a free nation Make the earth witness Let the world pray to the winds Absolute and infinite Is nature's endlessness Unleash the rats To plague the streets Of a free nation Breathe the air of a fallen world And tear the sky with a golden storm Destabilize this world of slaves And debase their fallen gods Make the earth witness Let the world pray to the winds Absolute and infinite Is nature's endlessness Breathe the air of a modern world And advance this flesh to a golden form Stain red the holy lands With those who kneel to the sky above Let the burning cross Be stained in human blood Kneel before the myth of mankind Embrace the Esoterical Eon Make the earth witness Let the world pray to the winds Absolute and definite Is human obsolescence My one life This last breath bares only timelessness Références Catégorie:Conqueror